


Are we together yet?

by miraculousandstrangerthingsworld



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breakup, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Sandness, idk how to tag, lila's a liar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousandstrangerthingsworld/pseuds/miraculousandstrangerthingsworld
Summary: "Ladybug and Chat Noir had been dating for nearly 2 years before they broke up. It wasn’t because they didn’t love one another; it was mutual. Their relationship got in the way of their superhero duties, and one thing after another led to the final straw. However, Chat Noir and Marinette have always been good friends. So when Chat comes to Mari’s balcony once in a while, it’s nothing unusual. At least, until after the break-up, when Chat is spotted by a certain brunette who uses the situation to her own advantage. And of course, Lila takes no time in spreading rumors that the reason Chat and Ladybug broke up was not because of superhero obligations, but because he was cheating on her with Marinette..." by SilverMoonSky.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverMoonSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/gifts).



> Happy birthday Silv. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my fic for you darling.
> 
> Also, thank you so much [Speckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckleflower/pseuds/Speckleflower/works?fandom_id=582724) for beta reading my fanfiction. Please don't forget to check her page out as well, she's an amazing writer.

“Ladybug, why can’t you understand? The Akuma attacked while we were on a date. And we managed to defeat him. What’s wrong with that?” Chat Noir was on the verge of crying. 

“Because it is not all right. Instead of going patrolling, we were on a date. If we keep messing up like this, Paris won’t be safe!” 

It was one of their many arguments about their relationship. The girl always felt like her relationship with the hero wasn’t doing any good and that it distracted them from doing their hero work. The two of them had been dating for two entire years and she realized that their love was dangerous for the world one year after the two became a couple. It wasn’t like the baker’s daughter didn’t love the blonde; actually, all of her heart belonged to him. But the guilt was taking over and it suffocated her. 

“So what are you suggesting we do then?” The model turned his back on the girl so that she couldn’t see his tears come out. He knew how bad the situation was for his girlfriend, but all those arguments made him feel bad as well; he was a person too.

“I-” the words couldn’t come out of her mouth. She was letting him down when she promised that she wouldn’t. The heroine turned herself so that their backs were facing one another. “I-I think we… should break up.” The girl sighed as a tear escaped her pure bluebell colored eye. 

“Do you think this is the best idea?”

“I do.”

* * *

In two days, the whole city discovered about the two heroes’ breakup, due to flirting and passion lacking in their most recent fight.

* * *

“Marinette, we broke up! How am I supposed to be alright?! And haven’t you heard anything about it, it’s all over the news!” Chat was laying on his friend’s bed, tired of crying. 

“I know how much you love Ladybug and I know how much she loves you herself. I know how hard it truly is, even though I’ve never been through a breakup. I just wanted to say that I’ll always be here if you need me,” the girl replied while a stone settled on her heart. She sat near her friend and rubbed his knee. 

“Thank you so much, Marinette. You are an amazing person and friend.” The boy pulled the baker’s daughter into a tight and warm, yet very gentle hug. 

Suddenly, his nose was tickled by the smell of the pastries that were baked by the girl’s parents.

“I detected a divine smell here Marinette, what is it?”

The designer smiled. “It’s a bakery Chat, of course there’s a divine smell. This is croissants by the way. Want me to bring some?”

“Is that even a question?”

Both of them started laughing at the hero’s silly answer. Marinette thought it was the least she could do for the boy whose heart she broke. She went downstairs and Chat started to look around the room like he always did. He was well aware that his friend allowed him to do so. 

When Marinette came back with a plate of croissants, she saw the hero sad once again. All she realized was that she was an awful person, but the girl knew she had had no choice but break up with the boy. She knew she had to make him feel better. 

“Come on Chat, let’s go to the balcony and get some fresh air to clear your mind,” she said as she put a reassuring hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Ok.”

The two heroes went to the balcony and stood together there, bonding, as the girl tried cheering her friend up. Unfortunately, the two of them had been caught in the act by a certain brunette liar.

* * *

“Marinette, you bitch! How could you do this to the hero of Paris, Ladybug herself!?” Aurore yelled at the poor girl who had no idea what had happened.

“W-what are you talking about, Aurore?”

“You know very well what you did! Or should I show you?” The blonde girl showed Marinette the article about her and Chat Noir dating with a picture of them the night before. Visible confusion could’ve been read on her face but realizing what was going on, she started laughing hysterically. 

“Why are you laughing so much, Marinette?” 

“T-that you guys... haha.. believe all those lies… hahaha…. Can’t two people be friends or what?”

Alya approached them but she seemed very serious, which wasn’t her usual self. ”Well, you guys seemed too close to be just friends.”

Slowly, the whole school was in the hallway, piercing her with their aggressive eyes. Well, everyone except Adrien, who knew that the rumors weren’t true. 

Everybody started throwing papers written with slurs and food at the poor girl, so she ran away to the bathroom. 

On her way, she saw Lila winking evilly at her.

Marinette went inside the bathroom and tried calming herself down. A feeling that she was about to throw up came at the realization that hit her.

Everyone hated her.

A liar had ruined her life and the girl had to fight to regain her reputation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette felt awful after what she had been through that day. At home, she gets an unexpected message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for putting up with me and my irregular writing schedule. I'm sorry this is so short.
> 
> Thank you very much [Ryderruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryderruby/pseuds/Ryderruby) for beta reading my fanfiction

On her way home, everyone kept yelling at Marinette,  but she kept her head down and walked home in silence . It was true, she was very close to Chat Noir, and they should’ve been more careful when seeing each other. She was going to investigate with Adrien’s help, (since) he was the only one who believed her.

“I’m home,” Marinette announced to her parents with a calm smile that hid her rage.

“Hello sweetie, how was school?” Sabine questioned in her usual sweet tone that softly brushed the girl’s ears. It felt nice not to have someone not yelling at her after an entire day of that.

“Just like usual, nothing changed” Marinette knew she shouldn’t lie, but she really didn’t want to worry her parents.. 

She gave her parents small pecks on their cheeks and went upstairs so she could enjoy the silence of her bedroom.

Luckily, no person called to bully her, but she was still unhappy about the day’s events, especially since she knew that she and Chat Noir had broken up the day day before.

Marinette went to her bed and started to look at the wall. Tikki got out of her purse and flew up to her holder. Seeing her friend heartbroken made the small creature give her an understanding look. But with Marinette's thousand yard stare facing towards the wall, she could see nothing and nobody else.

“Marinette, I know that you need to rest, but at the same time you do realize that just sitting there and doing nothing won’t help you with anything, right?” the Kwami broke the uncomfortable silence.

“Yes, but what can I do? Nobody except for Adrien believes me. Or at least I think he does because he never told me anything about it and seemed pretty supportive to me”

“I am pretty sure he believed y-”

Just when Tikki was speaking, the girl’s phone let out a sound, announcing a message.

“Marinette, I think you should check out who sent you the message,”

The baker’s daughter got out of bed and took the smartphone. There was a video message sent by Alya in their chat.

_ “Hey, Marinette. it’s me, Alya, and I know that you might not want to talk to me right now. I know what I did to you was wrong and I thought that if it were on the news, it was right. But Chat Noir explained everything,” she let out a small sigh. _

_ “Hey Marinette” Chat Noir saluted. _

_ “Anyways, I want to get to the point and tell you how I truly feel. I can’t apologize enough to have done something like that. As a blogger, I should’ve checked my sources better. And as a friend, I should’ve listened to you first before jumping to conclusions. I will do anything in my power to help you investigate to make up for my mistake. I am waiting for your answer. Bye girl!”  _

  
  


“Tikki, should I accept her offer or not?” she asked the little creature.

“It’s your decision, though I think it would be better to forgive her, she’s your friend, after all”

Marinette nodded and looked back towards her phone. 

“I am going to accept her apology and offer to help offer. She deserves to be forgiven after all the good things she’s done for me,”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. If you did, don't forget to join the Miraculous Fanworks discord server [here](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks). It's a community with over 1000 members that make AMVs, playlists for ships, artists, readers, writers, cosplayers, etc. Feel free to come and join us.


End file.
